


Другой дорогой

by Anrinel



Category: Interstellar (2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-26 18:25:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6250606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anrinel/pseuds/Anrinel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Если бы увиденное при высадке на планету Манн показалось героям сомнительным и несоответствующим отчету доктора Манна, то вполне естественным решением могла стать проверка данных разобранного робота до того, как будить самого доктора.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Сомкнутые веки обожгло ярким светом и жаром огня. Звуки сквозь воду и слой гибернационной пленки доходили с трудом, но взрыв сквозь едва забрезжившее сознание он услышал.

Потом механизм камеры вынес его тело вверх, выше поверхности воды. Пленка не отходила. Задыхаясь, Хью Манн повел непослушными ватными руками в безуспешных попытках освободиться. Когда жидкость в легких запросилась наружу с кашлем, он наконец нашел силы разорвать пленку.

Из темноты выступили закопченные стены и дымовая завеса под потолком. В обстановке корабля не было горючих материалов, если что-то и могло гореть после взрыва, так это бумаги, но черный дым все еще клубился, пахло паленой плотью, гарью и оплавленной пластмассой. Должно быть, установка вентиляции оказалась повреждена или просто не работала уже много лет.

Он сел, отплевываясь и кашляя, и огляделся по сторонам. В тусклом свете нескольких уцелевших ламп помещение с трудом просматривалось. Две людские фигуры, изломанные, закопченные, лежали на полу между саркофагом и шлюзом. Робот, судя по виду, почти не пострадавший, копошился рядом с ними.

Манн спрыгнул на пол. Ноги едва держали, слабость тянула вниз, а тьма застилала глаза. Он поспешил к распростертому у самого саркофага неподвижному телу — голова того полностью обгорела, черт было не разглядеть, но это не имело значения. Манн нащупал на его голени кислородный баллон, вытянул из крепления, приложил маску к лицу — и вновь закашлялся после первого вдоха.

В углу за саркофагом слабо всхлипнули. Третий космолетчик не просто оказался жив, он даже пытался пошевелиться.

Хью Манн бережно перевернул человека лицом вверх, и слабый стон был ему ответом. Женщина. Похоже, это она открыла гибернационную камеру в последние мгновения перед взрывом. Обугленная кожа на лице сочилась сукровицей, волосы сгорели, скафандр покрылся гарью. Лишь темные, налитые кровью, и, должно быть, ослепшие глаза медленно открылись и уставились в потолок. Манн протер от копоти бейдж на ее груди.

"Бренд".

— Амелия? Это ты, Амелия?

Она вновь застонала.

— Нет. Я не хотел тебя убивать. Нет…

Он снял с ее скафандра кислородный баллончик и приложил маску к обезображенному лицу. С явным трудом она сделала прерывистый, со всхлипом, вдох.

Робот приблизился к ним:

— Сэр, зачем вы заминировали Кипа?

— Какая теперь разница? Ты видишь, Амелия еще жива. Попробуй включить вентиляцию, быстро! И принеси аптечку — она в одном из холодильных шкафов. Ты должен знать. Вперед!

Робот повиновался — притащил чемодан с медикаментами, потом занялся оборудованием.

Пришлось задерживать дыхание, чтобы отложить маску и освободить таким образом руки. Инъекция обезболивающего, затем кофеина, потом противоожоговый спрей — оставалось надеяться, что препараты за многие годы не испортились и не стали отравой. И что он хоть что-то делает правильно. Но если есть переломы и внутренние разрывы, то старания бессмысленны, и она все равно умрет. Нашелся за саркофагом неповрежденный шлем — должно быть, Амелия положила его с краю, а потом случайно смахнула перед взрывом или в момент его.

Она не могла держать голову и мало что осознавала, но шлем встал на место, а дыхание осталось глубоким и почти ровным. Робот стоял над ними. С системой вентиляции, судя по очистившемуся воздуху, он уже управился. Хороший робот. Главное, чтобы он не оказался строптивее, чем КИПП.

Его собственный скафандр и термокомбинезон нашлись в крепко закрытых ящиках, целые и невредимые. Он скинул мокрую одежду, натянул комбинезон и как можно быстрее облачился в скафандр.

— Почему они не открыли мой саркофаг сразу, как пришли?

— Посчитали, что вам после пробуждения будет слишком холодно. Решили подождать, пока прогреется помещение. Тут повсюду лежал иней.

— Здесь было полно моих бумажных записей, чем они им не угодили? Ладно. Нужно убираться отсюда. С корабля, с планеты. На чем вы прилетели? Кто-нибудь еще остался из людей?

Отвечать на эти вопросы робот не посчитал нужным.

— Ты не можешь скрывать информацию, когда я тебя спрашиваю. Я — Хью Манн. Говори.

— Вы не входите в мой экипаж.

— Говори.

— В двух сотнях метров за холмом стоит Рейнджер. На орбите висит станция колонизации, Эндюранс. Больше никого из экипажа не осталось.

— Что на станции?

— Все необходимое для начального этапа колонизации: научное и техническое оборудование, запасы пищи и воды, семена тысяч растений, эмбрионы домашних животных, удобрения и тому подобное. А также пять тысяч эмбрионов человека и инкубаторы.

— Есть ли пригодные для нас планеты?

— Осталась не посещённой планета Эдмундс. Предполагается, что она пригодна.

— Прекрасно. Надеюсь, тебе известно, что плана "А" никогда не существовало, и мы должны выполнять план "Б"? Профессор Бренд на это работал, и я, и все эти люди. Теперь ты подчиняешься мне. Согласен?

Робот как будто замялся. Медленно произнес:

— Капитан погиб. Вы единственный дееспособный человек. Я вынужден подчиниться.

— Правильно. Ты сейчас поставишь Рейнджер как можно ближе к шлюзу, перенесешь туда доктора Бренд, и мы очень осторожно уложим ее в кресло. И ты поведешь мягко-мягко.

— Да, сэр. Будет сделано.

— И не вздумай потом когда-нибудь прикончить меня. Даже если она прикажет.

— Нет, сэр. Не прикончу.

— Вот и славно.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В тексте использованы некоторые сведения и цифры из книги Кипа Торна "Наука в Интерстелларе", не вошедшие в фильм. А также собственные познания автора в астрономии.  
> Вы не поверите, но для понимания того, что происходит в фильме, хватает элементарных школьных знаний по астрономии и физике.

Несколько долгих недель она не выходила из лазарета.

Поначалу в памяти бесконечно крутились воспоминания о последних часах перед взрывом на ледяной планете и о болезненном пробуждении на Эндюранс. Всё это проступало урывками, смазано, без конкретных деталей, но некоторую картину всё же получалось сложить. Хью Манн, явившийся почти сразу после того, как она открыла глаза, долго и печально рассыпался об опасностях, которые им обоим уже пришлось и ещё предстоит пережить, как будто не замечал, что она почти не слушает, что не может сконцентрироваться и понять, о чём же он всё-таки вещает. Голова невыносимо болела и кружилась, от подступающей тошноты сил не было вздохнуть. Голос не повиновался, она силилась что-то спросить, но не могла. Сможет ли она вообще когда-нибудь говорить?

Он сжимал её ладони в своих, целовал пальцы, рассказывая об оставленной позади планете и о той, что ждала их в неизвестности космоса. Замолк, только делая перевязку и помогая с другими лечебными процедурами.

Три или четыре дня спустя, когда пальцы начали слушаться, она написала фломастером на бумаге несколько слов: «Расскажи мне всё» — неразборчиво, едва водя рукой, и КЕЙС, который постоянно находился рядом с нею, некоторое время всматривался в каракули, прежде чем прочесть вслух и ответить:

— Доктор Бренд, ТАРС передал мне, что на борту корабля доктора Манна по неизвестной причине произошел взрыв. Доктор Манн, выйдя из гибернации, увидел, что вы живы и сумел вас спасти. Купер и Ромилли погибли. ТАРС перенес вас на борт Рейнджера и привел его к Эндюранс. В настоящее время взят курс на планету Эдмундс, лететь около пяти лет, и мы надеемся, что горючего хватит ещё и для посадки.

Потом она написала: «А что случилось на самом деле?»

Разумеется, КЕЙСу было приказано сказать именно это и ничего более. Но он всё же поведал:

— Робот сопровождения был запрограммирован на самоуничтожение и взорвался при попытке просмотра данных. Та планета непригодна для колонизации, и доктор Манн это знал.

На краешке сознания звенел тревожный колокольчик, подсказывая, что произошло нечто подобное, но слишком трудно оказалось в это поверить. «Он был лучшим из нас… Блистательным… Самым выдающимся.»

Лучший из нас.

Может быть, за десять лет его отсутствия они просто сумели убедить себя в этом?

Лечение, которое определили и вели для неё роботы, приносило плоды — самочувствие быстро улучшалось. Когда доктор Манн пришел в очередной раз, она встретила его, сидя на постели и спустив ноги на пол. Голова кружилась и болела, тошнота застряла в горле, кожа зудела под бинтами. А зрение то пропадало, то появлялось, так что его лицо она различала с трудом. Манн сел рядом:

— Тебе стало лучше, Амелия?

Она медленно кивнула.

— Хорошо. Это очень хорошо. Когда ты поправишься, мы сможем, наконец, уйти в гибернацию. И проснемся на пороге нового мира. Может, Вольф ждет тебя там. Только представь.

Она написала в блокноте: «Если он жив, вы и его убьете?» и протянула Манну.

Тот резко изменился в лице, пораженно глянул на неё, потом поднялся, глаза его забегали.

— Не надо так думать, Амелия.

Вместо слов: «А что я должна думать?» получился только невнятный хрип.

— ТАРС всё рассказал, значит.

Она кивнула. Неосторожно было заговаривать об этом. Если он настолько обезумел от одиночества и желания выжить, то и её может убить, лишь бы обезопасить себя. Хотя нет. Она — командир корабля, все системы и два военных робота у неё в полном распоряжении, и жизнь Хью Манна целиком зависит от её прихоти. Например, внезапно в одном из отсеков может закончиться кислород в воздухе и… всё.

Она останется одна.

Манн, едва ли не плача, опустился на колени и обхватил ладонями её руки:

— Пожалуйста, пойми. Нет, я… я просто… я всегда верил, что именно мне достанется тот самый новый мир для человечества. Прекрасный и изобильный. Но моя планета оказалась гиблой могилой. Я исследовал, честно пытался найти там хоть что-то пригодное для жизни, провел несколько экспедиций, всякий раз рискуя погибнуть. Обрывы, скользкие кручи, снег и ветер, что с ног сбивает. Отчаяние давило всё сильнее, и в какой-то момент я понял, что больше не могу. Что отправлю положительный сигнал. И кто-то прилетит и спасёт меня.

Амелия выхватила ладонь и, неожиданно для самой себя, резко ударила его по лицу. Он отшатнулся, схватившись за щеку, но продолжил:

— Я не хотел никого убивать. Надеялся, что, если кто-то возьмется проверять робота, то данные просто сгорят, и…

Она ударила сильнее. Держась за голову и тяжко вздыхая, Манн поднялся на ноги. Просипел:

— Это должен был быть совсем слабый взрыв. Я никогда не хотел тебе вреда. И никому другому тоже.

И ретировался к выходу, напоследок заверив:

— Мы вдвоем, и никого больше нет во всей Вселенной. Когда-нибудь ты простишь меня.

Наблюдавший за людьми КЕЙС невинно спросил:

— Доктор Бренд, уложить его в гибернацию прямо сейчас до дня прибытия к Эдмундс?

Амелия отрицательно помотала головой. Ещё успеется.

Он продолжал приходить каждый день, рассказывал во всех подробностях о своих экспедициях, упрашивал погулять по кораблю. Вскоре она смогла надежно держаться на ногах. Они ходили по отсекам, смотрели на кружение далеких острых звезд, невыносимо ярких, слишком щедро раскиданных по небу, на рассеянные скопления и газовые туманности, что многоцветными россыпями протянулись вокруг; на ближнюю звездочку — белую, совсем тусклую в сравнении с Солнцем. Умирающую. И на чёрную дыру. Гаргантюа царила. Огромный — на четверть всего обзора небес, непроглядный провал в бесконечную тьму, окруженный сияющими пластами обреченной на вечную гибель материи. Казалось, эти светящиеся облака должны беспрерывно, на протяжении миллионов и миллиардов лет, выть и стонать от ужаса, ожидая, что скоро их не станет.

Но в космосе нет звуков.

Всё здесь умирало. Облака газа вокруг провала в вечную тьму, планеты, даже те, на которых время умерло раньше них самих, и звезда — ублюдочный белый карлик. Поблизости вращалась ещё одна звёздочка, нейтронная, но эти чудовища почти не светят, а только вытягивают свет из космоса вокруг, совсем как чёрные дыры.

Зачем они полетели в этот край бесконечной смерти за немыслимые миллиарды лет от дома?

Второй человек, который мог это видеть, вместе с ней завороженно замирал у иллюминатора, не забывая, тем не менее, приобнять её за плечи или хотя бы ухватиться за руку; в звенящей тишине слышалось лишь его дыхание — спокойное, полное тихой печали. И не было других звуков во всей Вселенной.

В день, как она впервые вышла из лазарета, он поведал:

— Когда мы были на моей планете, пришло сообщение от дочери пилота. Мёрфи Купер, да? Она рассказала о кончине твоего отца и ещё кое о чем, что тебе нужно знать.

Эти слова Амелия выслушала очень спокойно, понимая, что не может даже расплакаться.

Они вместе посмотрели послание, в котором взрослая Мёрфи соболезновала Амелии, а затем со слезами и рыданиями вопросила к своему отцу, почему тот бросил её навсегда и знал ли, что нет на самом деле никакого плана «А», а есть лишь план «Б».

На её немой вопрос Манн ответил:

— Всё так. План «А» был обманом. Изначально миссия Эндюранс рассчитывалась только на невозвращение и колонизацию новой планеты.

Услышав это, Амелия смогла лишь сдавленно хрипеть в ответ. Слёзы наконец подступили к горлу, больно вскипели на глазах. Но Хью Манн сделал вид, что не замечает:

— Я скорблю о Джоне Бренде. И я не знал, как тебе поведать, думал, не поверишь. Роботы сказали, что никто в экипаже не был осведомлен. Но эта женщина говорит правду — действительно, не существовало никогда плана «А». Невозможно увести людей с Земли, даже малую часть. Джон решил уравнение гравитации еще при мне, мы долго его обсуждали. Данных недостаточно. И мы поняли, что единственный шанс для человечества — это колония. Которую мы с тобой должны основать.

Амелия согнулась в кресле, обхватив себя за плечи. Сипение и хрипы сложились в почти разборчивое:

— Почему? ..

Он принялся долго и витиевато объяснять, что без обмана было не обойтись, ведь человек неспособен на самопожертвование ради чужих людей, даже всего человечества, а только лишь ради своих близких. Когда эта нелепая речь стала совсем невыносимой, и у Амелии опять начала мучительно болеть голова, она перебила:

— Всё, хватит. Это ложь, — и поднялась с места. Манн подхватил её под локоть. По пути в лазарет он сказал ещё несколько слов, которые особенно сильно врезались в память:

— Очень странная женщина эта Мёрфи. Я позволил себе просмотреть все послания с Земли за двадцать пять лет. Она всю жизнь ненавидит отца и ругает последними словами, вроде бы зная, что тот покинул её ради спасения человечества. Очень странно. Так понимаю, она работала вместе с твоим отцом и не может не иметь представления о наших миссиях. Будь у меня такая дочь… даже не знаю, что и думать. Вашему пилоту было не позавидовать.

Амелия остановилась и высвободилась из настойчивых рук. Несколько секунд смотрела в его заросшее редкой бородой лицо. Потом сама приобняла его за плечо, и они пошли дальше. Отчаянные рыдания дочери Купера до сих пор звенели в ушах. Мёрфи была умной и способной девочкой, а отец горячо обожал её. Должно быть, многолетняя тоска по улетевшему в неведомую даль единственному родителю сильно повлияла на характер. Амелия не видела других посланий, только последнее, но помнила, насколько подавлен был Купер, послушав всё, что наговорили ему дети за двадцать три года. Но любой не остался бы спокоен на его месте, а Манн мог лукавить или что-то понять неверно.

На протяжении следующих дней они почти не разговаривали, даже часами гуляя по палубам и всматриваясь в звёзды. В остальное время Амелия, уединившись в лазарете, коротала время за книгами, фильмами и старыми сериалами, а кроме того, прочла и просмотрела всё, что сумел наисследовать за годы ожидания Ромилли. И думала о Мёрфи Купер с её отчаянной ненавистью. А ещё о том, что ждет их в новом доме. Если планета окажется немилосердна к людям, то не скатятся ли их потомки уже через несколько поколений в дикость и не вымрут ли? Если даже уцелеют — а человек живуч, человек — одна из самых изворотливых и приспособляемых тварей на свете — новое восхождение к цивилизации, к свету, знаниям потребует многих тысячелетий невежества и жестокости. Тоска и страх ожидания не давали покоя.

Вскоре она сняла бинты насовсем. Лишенная волос, бровей и ресниц голова как-то особенно пугающе смотрелась в зеркале. Черты расплывались, а страшные шрамы от ожогов сделали лицо неузнаваемым и безобразным. Но она восприняла новую внешность очень спокойно. Тем более что тканевая тугая маска, которую предстоит носить несколько лет, чтобы подтянуть кожу, уже была подготовлена — она ляжет в долгий сон, надев её. Лечение ещё поможет восстановить до какой-то степени внешность, и волосы со временем отрастут. А если не отрастут, то во всей Вселенной всё равно нет никого, кому это может не понравиться.

Хью Манн был в восторге. Едва увидев её, заверил, что дела очень хороши, и красота непременно вернется. И что-то о том, как он ждал, когда бинты наконец исчезнут, и он сможет вновь взглянуть на её лицо, спустя многие годы. И так далее, и так далее…

— На днях мы можем уйти в гибернацию. Хоть завтра.

— Да.

Голос тоже постепенно возвращался. С трудом, но она уже говорила, по-прежнему хрипя и глотая самые мучительные звуки.

— Амелия, прежде я хотел бы…

Он приблизился вплотную и провёл руками по её плечам. Амелия поняла. Она ждала этого с самого пробуждения в лазарете. Затем он наклонился к ней и, отодвинув воротник рубашки, приник губами к свободной от ожога коже плеча.

— Нет. Вольф ждет меня.

— Впереди пять лет. Не дождется. Не хватит ресурсов.

— Мы не знаем.

— Я — знаю! Даже если он пробыл без сна не всё возможное время, даже если намного меньше, то энергетические ресурсы корабля за сорок лет едва ли останутся неизрасходованными до конца. Сигнал прервался двадцать шесть лет назад.

— Это ничего не означает. Сломан передатчик.

— Это означает то, что означает. Ты и я — последние живые на многие миллионы лет вокруг.

— И вы хотите со мной вот такою? — она провела руками перед изуродованным лицом.

— Да что ты вообще говоришь? Если больно, я не стану касаться лица. Пожалуйста, не отвергай меня. У нас нет никого, кроме нас самих.

\- Не больно, - немного невпопад ответила она.

Он не стригся и не брился с того дня, как ступил на Эндюранс, и сейчас его простое широкое лицо в обрамлении отросших волос и небольшой бороды казалось почти красивым.

И она ни мгновения не верила, что увидит Вольфа живым, даже если получится отыскать на поверхности планеты его посадочный модуль, сигнал с которого давно прервался. Но последние десять лет своей жизни ждала встречи, избегая других мужчин. Похоже, что зря. Позже она пожалеет об этой слабости, а сейчас руки сами потянулись для объятий. Видя взаимность, Хью Манн порывисто обнял её, и она прижалась в ответ, с неожиданным радостным возбуждением чувствуя чужое тепло.

Они долго не знали покоя на узкой койке, наслаждаясь каждым движением, поцелуем, касанием и стоном.

Но усталость пришла, и они замерли на сбившихся простынях. Очень приятно оказалось прижиматься к тёплому телу и слушать тихое дыхание — своё и его. Острые звёзды всё так же плыли вокруг корабля, в командном модуле дожидались роботы, а люди никак не хотели оторваться друг от друга.

Она даже задремала в его объятиях, но день едва перевалил за середину — спать было явно рановато.

Пообедав, они пришли в командный модуль, и Манн долго говорил обо всех данных, которые собрал Ромилли за годы своего одиночества, и он сам за время полета к Эдмундс. О чёрных дырах — Гаргантюа, Пантагрюэле и окружающем их хороводе карликовых дыр, нейтронной звезде, белом карлике и аккреционном диске. На большой монитор выводились схемы и графики, далеко не все из которых Амелия могла понять. ТАРС и КЕЙС тоже слушали и смотрели, изредка комментируя.

Её мучило одно:

— Всего этого могло бы хватить для решения уравнения гравитации?

— Возможно. Если на Земле остались те, кто способен его решить.

— А вы?

Он молчал.

— Вы можете решить?

Он отвернулся, потом провел ладонями по лицу и суетливо закивал.

— Так решайте. ТАРС и КЕЙС помогут.

— Мы не сможем ничего отправить на Землю. Сигнал по-прежнему не проходит сквозь червоточину. Знать бы, почему. Это очень странно.

— А Рейнджер пролетит?

Внезапно она поняла, что в этом спасение. Рейнджер с одним из роботов в качестве пилота отправится в червоточину, а, вернувшись в Солнечную, возьмет курс на Землю. Даже если топлива на все маневры не хватит, даже если останется лишь на то, чтобы перелететь к Сатурну, оттуда сигнал со всеми данными уж точно дойдет до Земли. Амелия вскочила на ноги:

— Хью, мы должны немедленно это сделать! ТАРС, один из Рейнджеров сможет долететь отсюда до червоточины? Вернуться к Сатурну и передать сообщение на Землю? Посчитай.

Робот с полминуты вычислял, затем отрапортовал:

— По предварительным подсчетам, есть несколько траекторий, на которых с использованием всех возможных гравитационных маневров топлива на одном из Рейнджеров хватит до червоточины и до Сатурна. Но это в случае, если червоточина остаётся стабильной.

— Амелия, звучит очень уж фантастично. Не может на всё это хватить топлива на одном Рейнджере. И это лишит нас слишком мно…

— Вы что, не хотите спасти человечество? — резко перебила она. — Вижу, вы сомневаетесь, ничего не хотите делать. Никогда не прощу вам этого, слышите? Вы слышите меня?

Жгучие слезы вскипели на глазах, горло сдавило, голова закружилась. Амелия разрыдалась, громко и искренне, как маленький ребенок. Очень быстро в глазах потемнело, и на подкосившихся ногах она упала в кресло. Сквозь плач хрипло выдавила:

— Я командир корабля и экспедиции. Подчиняйтесь. Все трое.

ТАРС и КЕЙС в один голос ответили:

— Да, доктор Бренд.

Хью Манн оставался непреклонен:

— Если не хватит топлива на спуск всех или большинства модулей, то мы окажемся в весьма нехорошем положении. Нельзя рисковать. Иначе нам…

Не пытаясь бороться с резко нахлынувшей ненавистью, она яростно прохрипела:

— Выполняйте, или завтра не проснетесь. Я… — и закашлялась. Не быстрее, чем через минуту сумела отдышаться и отпить воды из поднесенного Манном стакана. Боль застряла в горле, не давая вздохнуть, легкие горели, совсем как после взрыва на планете ледяных облаков.

— Береги голос, ладно? Убить меня ты всегда успеешь.

Она кивнула, не в силах выговорить хоть что-то. С явной неохотой он добавил:

— Мы отправим один из Рейнджеров к Сатурну. А потом уйдем в гиберсон. Если люди освоят гравитацию и спасутся, возможно, когда-нибудь мы узнаем об этом. Или наши дети узнают.

Продолжая полыхать гневом, она едва слышно прошептала:

\- Тридцать три года в гибернации, потом ещё пять лет. Возможно... возможно, вы станете стерильны. Если ещё не.

Он болезненно дернулся, вздохнул, проведя ладонями по лицу. И ответил не менее колко:

\- Надейся, чтобы инкубаторы остались исправны, как и холодильники с эмбрионами. Ты тоже уже не молода.

Тут у неё ответа не нашлось, потому что всё это было правдой.

Они взялись за дело. КЕЙС собирал и обрабатывал пакеты данных для сообщения, Манн под присмотром ТАРСа корпел над уравнениями, а Амелия сочиняла отчет для НАСА.

Это оказалось намного сложнее, чем она ожидала. Пальцы дрожали над клавиатурой, слова не шли. После многих исправлений получилось нечто внятное и последовательное:

«По прибытии в окрестности Гаргантюа были проанализированы данные спутника за десять лет.

Сигнал об успешной посадке шёл от Лоры Миллер, сигнал об успешном исследовании шёл от Хью Манна, сигнал от Вольфа Эдмундса, тоже положительный, прекратился за три года до прибытия Эндюранс.

В ходе обсуждения было принято решение лететь на планету Миллер, как ближайшую, чтобы забрать исследователя Лору Миллер и собранные ею образцы. Выяснилось, что планета ближе к чёрной дыре, чем предполагали ранее, и, в результате воздействия гравитации чёрной дыры, на планете проходит час, пока в остальной Вселенной сменяется семь лет.

В ходе расчётов траекторий удалось определить, что, воспользовавшись гравитационными маневрами, возможно будет развить огромную скорость — около ста тысяч километров в секунду, и долететь на одном из Рейнджеров до планеты за два с половиной часа с внешней орбиты без искажений времени.

В ходе высадки, осуществленной пилотом Купером, Бренд и Дойлом, выяснилось, что по планете, полностью покрытой мелким океаном, ходят приливные волны высотой не менее километра с периодичностью примерно в час. Оказалось, что Миллер погибла под одной из этих волн. В ходе эвакуации экипажа погиб Дойл, а Купер и Бренд вернулись на Эндюранс, потратив в общей сложности двадцать три года четыре месяца.

Далее, основываясь на положительном сигнале с планеты Манн, миссия направилась туда. По прилете произошла катастрофа, в результате которой Купер и Ромилли погибли. Выжившие Бренд и Манн на основании сведений, показывающих, что планета Вольфа Эдмундса более благоприятна для освоения человеком, приняли решение лететь туда.

Все собранные сведения, исследования, наработанные формулы, координаты, в том числе и координаты планет, содержатся в прилагаемом пакете данных.

На пути к планете Эдмундс. Командир миссии Эндюранс доктор Амелия Бренд.

2092 год.»

Видя, что у неё вновь глаза на мокром месте, Манн сходил в лазарет за успокоительным и её лекарствами, а до того настроил систему жизнеобеспечения на большее количество кислорода в воздухе. Дышать стало легче, и дрожь в руках унялась.

Информация была собрана и закодирована, отчет написан, траектория для Рейнджера высчитывалась, и пришло время ужина. Манн с улыбкой устало потянулся в кресле:

— Идем в столовую. Перед глазами уже мельтешит от формул. Остаётся надеяться, что уравнение решено верно.

По дороге она, немного совладав с голосом, спросила:

— Вы смотрели наши послания?

— Да. Все их я просмотрел.

— Некрасиво.

— Брось, Амелия. Мёртвым всё равно. А мне нужно было узнать о делах на Земле. Земля до сих пор живет.

— Мои тоже видели?

— С тобой говорил твой отец. Почти все эти слова он мог бы сказать и мне.

— Что ещё за вздор?

— Почему? Всё так и есть. Он надеялся, что мы с тобой спасем человечество, основав колонию, поэтому…

Не в силах найти слова, она просто устало отмахнулась. И он замолк.

Ужинали тоже в молчании. Вернувшись в командный модуль, Манн ознакомился с отчетом Амелии, а потом долго наблюдал, как она просматривает схемы просчитанных для Рейнджера орбит. Наконец, угрюмо спросил:

— Рассказ обо всём произошедшем я уже слышал от ТАРСа и КЕЙСа, но всё-таки. О чём вы думали, решая лететь на планету, где час за семь лет? А о приливах на поверхности должны были заранее догадаться, как и об океане — хотя бы по альбедо, не говоря уже о близости Гаргантюа. Очевидно, что такая планета не годится для людей.

О чём они думали? Да ни о чём, приняв решение за несколько минут и толком не обсудив. Купер и Дойл почему-то решили, что всё получится, Ромилли растерянно согласился, а она хотела лишь поскорее увидеть Лору Миллер — своего учителя и товарища по работе. Преступная глупость на грани саботажа.

— А о чём думали вы, посылая туда Миллер? А направляясь к планете без твердой поверхности и с облаками изо льда?

— Я выполнял свою миссию.

— Мы — тоже.

Они сердито уставились друг на друга. Неторопливо тянулось время, приборы отсчитывали курс. Звёзды плыли вокруг корабля, медленные и равнодушные. А роботы внимали. Манн глянул на каждого из присутствующих, прежде чем ответить:

— Мы были разведчиками. А вы — колонистами. Это немного другое.

ТАРС подал голос:

— Сэр, может быть, действительно следовало использовать роботов для разведывательных миссий? Или простые зонды? Робот, как и зонд, не стал бы посылать положительный сигнал с непригодной планеты.

Манн всплеснул руками:

— И ты туда же! КИПП тоже так думал. А ещё чуть не убил меня однажды прямо над обрывом, когда я пытался уничтожить показания одного из зондов, которые казались ему безумно ценными и важными. Хотя с первого дня очевидно было, что ничего, кроме проклятого аммиака, на той планете нет. И выгонял из жилого модуля в холод и ветер — исследовать!

— Как странно. Если бы вы сорвались с обрыва или замерзли в бурю, мы сейчас с Купером и Ромилли уже разбили бы лагерь, поставили теплицы и лабораторию. И с Вольфом, - угрюмо произнесла Амелия.

— И ты всю жизнь будешь напоминать мне об этом.

— Возможно.

— Если мы действительно собираемся отправить Рейнджер к Сатурну, то следует поторопиться. С каждой секундой червоточина дальше на тысячи километров, — напомнил ТАРС.

— Сделаем это сейчас. Всё готово, — ответила Амелия. — Кто из вас полетит?

Нелегко оказалось выбрать между двумя роботами, каждый из которых был хорошим товарищем и почти другом. Манн, как она думала, хотел бы отправить прочь ТАРСа, не только и не столько как свидетеля подстроенного им взрыва, а скорее, как более болтливого и своевольного из двоих.

— Мы предполагали, что вы сами определите это, доктор Бренд. Пока вы вновь не расплакались, напомню, что мы роботы, и сделаем всё, как вы скажете, — наставительно ответствовал ТАРС.

Порой он действительно слишком болтлив и язвителен. Она беспомощно оглядела обоих. Купер и Дойл наверняка посмеялись бы сейчас над нею, а Манн почему-то не вмешивался.

— Непросто выбрать, ребята. Но я решила. КЕЙС полетит.

Тот ответил:

— Да, доктор Бренд. Знайте, я всё сделаю правильно.

Амелия улыбнулась ему:

— Не сомневаюсь.

КЕЙС занял свое место в одном из Рейнджеров — том самом, который побывал на двух гиблых планетах. Амелия опасалась, что на нём топлива уж точно не хватит долететь до Сатурна, но роботы надежно заверили в обратном — ведь Рейнджеру нет необходимости садиться на Землю — его единственная задача — совершить разворот, сделать нужный разгон посредством гравитационных маневров и не промахнуться мимо червоточины — не такой уж значительный расход топлива. А добравшись до Солнечной, помощнее включить направленный в сторону родной планеты передатчик. Если всё получится, и корабль вообще сможет пролететь сквозь прореху в пространстве, то тем, кто ждёт на Эндюранс, останется только поймать ответный сигнал.

Но они узнают об удаче или провале, лишь выйдя из гибернации пять лет спустя.

— Прощай, КЕЙС.

— Счастливого пути.

— Прощайте, доктор Бренд, доктор Манн.

Рейнджер отстыковался от станции легко и тихо — потому что в космосе нет звуков и инерции. Амелия допоздна сидела в своем кресле в командном модуле, отслеживая по радарам его траекторию. ТАРС тоже следил. Манн принес горячего кофе, и они ещё долго, не роняя ни слова, смотрели на звёзды. Наконец, он нарушил молчание:

— Мы сделали, что могли.

— Да. Идемте к саркофагам. Завтра настанет новый день.


End file.
